The King of the Green
by Psudocode Samurai
Summary: Challenge from NHunter. A normal day of playing for Naruto turns wrong when he falls into an ancient temple, one containing the last of an ancient material, and the remains of the Messiah. 'crystal' bloodline Naruto, darker Naruto, Kane as a 'big brother'. Harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Command and Conquer, sadly that belongs to Kishi and EA (Damn you EA! You killed Westwood!)

AN: Once more, not what you all were hoping for, but the other day I was out looking over one of my favorite old crosses, a Naruto/Claymore by NHunter calledJinchuuriki and huntresses that I think was quite well done, had good build up, not overly strong Naruto, nice romance and a nice ending. After I went out and looked at his profile and saw an interesting little challenge there that really piqued my interests, and after a bit of back and forth with NH this came about ^_^.

Now to let you all know, I'm a massive C&C fan boy, I don't think there's one of their games I don't own save for Renagade, and that's only because back in the day my mom wouldn't let me have shooters (But, oddly, anime was just fine :P) and I've found a way to bring one of my very favorite characters into the Naruto-verse with a fun bloodline to boot, so I'm hoping that you all enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it ^_^ Special thanks to NHunter for taking a look first and giving the OK as well as the initial idea, and I hope you enjoy ^_^.

P.S. I'm going to try and get better about my posting times, really I am, it's just I have to be in the right mood to write and if I'm not then I'm SOL, as in I hate anything i end up putting on 'paper' and end up deleting it. That said, I think by pushing myself on my challange fics a bit more, to build up the tension on me which proves to be a good thing for me, I'm addicted to stress it seems :( Anyway, on with the show!

P.P.S. As an edit, is it just me, or does this bloody site like to screw up the uploaded stories? I posed this less than a minuet ago and there is already errors that aren't in my original documents...it blows...

* * *

><p>The King of the Green<br>Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>"He who controls the past commands the future, He who commands the future, conquers the past."<em>  
>- Kane<p>

* * *

><p>'Faster, have to run faster!'<p>

Two small feet could be heard rushing through the underbrush, this was not a new occurrence for the youth however, it seemed more times than not it was happen.

The mad flight.

The rush of feet.

The shouts of voices.

Still the youth ran, never slowing, the only signs of such a thing being the changing of direction.

Still, the pursuer pressed on, never ceasing, and worse, it was drawing closer.

'Come on legs...MOVE!'

It would prove fruitless.

"I GOT YA TEN-CHAN!"

The little brunette felt the arm circle her midsection before the two bodies went rolling through the grass, the young girl letting out a pained 'oof' as she hit the ground before wrestling the boy to lay below her. Her hair now disheveled as she shot the grinning blond a dirty look.

"NARUTO! THESE WERE NEW CLOTHES!"

He let out a pained squawk as her fist ground into the crown of his head.

The blonds' cheeks puffed out in a pout as he rubbed his lump, "T-that was mean Ten-chan..."

She crossed her arms before her as she turned her head with a huff, "You deserved it! My new mommy bought me these! I don't wanna to mess them up!"

The boy seemed to deflate slightly, "But you're the one that wanted to play tag!"

"Ya, but I didn't think you would tackle me!"

He had the good grace to scratch his head with a small chuckle, "Sorry..."

"You better be! If not then you won't get a popsicle!"

The child's eyes widened in horror before clinging to her waist once more, "No! Please! Anything but that! Jii-jii never gets me popsicles!"

If anything her ire only grew, seeing the sweaty boy clinking to get so tightly, "Get off! I mean it! I'll tell mommy!"

The boy released her as though she were made of fire, "See! See! I let go! Can I get a popsicle!"

The pretended to think for a time before shooting him a rather devious smirk, "Weeeeelllllll...maybeeeee...if..."

He dropped to his knees pleading, "Please! I'll do anything!"

She gave a triumphant smirk, "Hide and seek."

He just tilted his head in confusion, "Hide and seek?"

She nodded, "Hide and seek."

That made his pout return one hundred percent, "But that's boring with only two people."

Her grin grew, "Tough! Hide and seek! Or no treat!" He gave a small nod before shooting to his feet, his mouth already open to answer before she cut him off, "And I get to find you! You have to hide!"

His pained moan was drowned out as she started counting, prompting the blond to take off like an arrow.

Tenten could only grin as she started her hunt, really, she knew this would be too easy, while she knew Naruto was one of the best at not getting caught in the whole village, there was no way the boy could sit still for long, it was going to be one of the easiest games she had ever won.

If only she knew what would be happening today...

* * *

><p>While the two children turned the forest into their own private playground two other individuals were watching though the small viewing orb housed in a small-ish office.<p>

The first, and oldest of the group, also held the most prestige, and the largest smile. He was the Hokage, the leader of the village that housed so many.

A number that was increasing by one quite soon.

The next was a rather stunning young woman that was already starting to garner a following within the Hidden Village, one Mitsuko Mayumi, a prized blacksmith from the Land of Iron that was looking to have a fresh start in the world.

Specifically in a village that would allow her to peruse her love of the forge, something that was at the very least frowned upon in the traditionalistic lands of her birth.

She was a rather young woman, one well versed in the arts despite her age. The term 'prodigy' was thrown around a lot when she was young, but when she reached puberty her father could no longer mask the fact she was indeed his daughter, and almost at once she was set upon by those that would seek to arrange marriages. Many looking at only her beauty, or the skill of her father, not to mention the forge itself.

So one day she had taken it upon herself to take her greatest work thus far, go to one of the neighboring towns to sell it, then make a mad dash away from that place in hopes of finding her future.

Upon entering the hidden village, a place that her father had always spoken of with fondness, especially for 'that old coot' that ran the place she could already tell that this was a special place.

The fact was only cemented when she had been walking by the little orphanage and a small brunette with hair reaching to the small of her back had run past her, laughing brightly all the while even as a young blond boy gave chase, a long cat-tail in his hands doing the best to tickle his friend.

While she had never been one to have an interest in family, especially at her age, something had warmed her heart at the sight of the little brunette.

She was sold, this would be her home.

There was only one problem at that time, the rather hideous look that came over the faces of the other villagers at the sight of the two, something that confused her to no end, and just added to the list of things that she would be forced to ask the elderly leader when she reached his office.

that had been two days ago, and she was sad to learn so little about the blond. All she could get out of the aged leader was that Naruto wasn't well liked due to the date of his birth, something that many had considered a bad portent, despite the fact that new life coming from such an event should have been seen as a blessing.

Still, when she had arrived that night at the orphanage with the intent to find the little brunette once more she was saddened to see just how alone the blond had been, sitting alone on his bed with his bowl of soup, seeming to just poke at it for a time, before a roll rebounded off his head earning a surprised squawk from the blond and a careful eye tracing the arc back to the object of her affection. The little girl just stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to her food and her apparent group of friends.

The smith was a woman possessing a rather unique quality, her skin was a rather dusky hue due to long hours traveling, though Sarutobi thought it could be due to the time at the forge as well, something that most smiths seemed to possess. However, this darker skin offered a unique contrast for her steel grey hair and matching eyes, something that drew the eye sharply even as her hair framed her almost to perfect face. Even the simple traveling clothes she bore looked to enhance rather than detract from her appearance, the way her obi had settled about her midsection only brought out her toned hips while the extra tautness this afforded the top showed off her respectable bust. Still, to the ninja of the village it was the way she carried herself that stood out to them all the more, the strength in her arms and the calluses on her hands that really drew them in.

She could tell that many of the older boys in the orphanage were already enthralled, while some of the girls were looking at her with almost hero-worship, thinking that she was a kunoichi immediately. However, for Tenten she had just been timid, not sure why this strange woman was looking at her with such intensity, her friend Naruto, someone who the workers of the orphanage had been trying to get her to stay away from didn't seem to like the look and had quickly dashed over to shield her from the woman, something that put a smile on both their faces.

After asking for the two to come with her into a side room she explained that she was interested in adopting Tenten and that had instantly earned the woman a hug from the young girl, and a small smile from the little blond who then hugged his friend before leaving them 'to get to know each other'.

She knew that the blond had been disappointed, however the way he had acted made it seem like he was used to being picked over for the others in the little home.

For the next few days Tenten and Mitsuko had been feeling each other out, to make sure that they would be able to work well as parent and child, something rather common for children of their age, not to mention they were still finalizing the paperwork for getting her moved into the village, and she wasn't about to let the little girl's first night as a true family be in anything less than a house.

In the meantime she had bought the little brunette some new clothing and had taken her around the village as a true parent would, playing in the park, getting a little treat at the dango stand or a street vender.

In that time, if anything, the older woman had only fallen further in love with her daughter to be, and it was clear to most that Tenten was starting to feel the same way.

However, through it all the little blond ball of energy that she had learned was Tenten's best friend was nowhere to be seen. Indeed it had only been that afternoon that the duo had found him sitting alone at a park while watching a few of the other families playing, his eyes showing a rather hollow sadness that had pulled at her heartstrings even as Tenten had run over and started speaking animatedly with him before dragging him over to 'her new mommy', something that brought a tear to the woman's eye, before Tenten pulled him off to the playground for a game of tag.

At the time she had decided that she was going to see about a package deal, the look in the blonds' eyes haunting her, however that idea was rather quickly, and sadly, crushed by the Third, who with a heavy heart had informed her that the people's irrational fear of the boy had lead to laws being passed on the civilian side that would keep citizens from adopting the boy, only a ninja would be allowed, but even then the undercurrent of the conversation had shown that he wouldn't be allowed even that small grace.

"I still don't know why you allowed for such a thing Hokage-dono..."

He let out a heavy sigh as he watched the two currently hiding in the woods, the back and forth of hide and seek just driving home the fact that Naruto was indeed just a young boy. "I'm afraid those laws were put into place during the reconstruction of the village in the wake of the Kyuubi's attack, sadly it had all been ducked through the system and interwoven into other bills that would be desperately needed by the village. To try and undo any one of them would lead to disaster. One such clause is something that you may or may not have noticed while filling out your own paperwork for residency, by signing it you swore that you would make no effort to adopt Naruto less you end up paying reparations to the village in a rather substantial sum. As it stands any funds that Naruto makes when he matures will be taxed to cover the damaged that happened on that horrible night...but I can't even overturn _that_ without making a formal inquiry to the Fire Lord..."

The woman's dark features suddenly paled significantly even as she pulled out her own copies of the residency agreement she had signed, to be honest she hadn't read it that closely, and Sarutobi hadn't told her much more, as she was more interested in starting a business and adopting young Tenten.

After all, only a fool would allow skill like hers to go when presented with an opportunity.

"Rest assured Mitsuko that I will not be fining you, as you were wise enough to come to me first. However I would be careful as far as Naruto is concerned, there are those that have it out for him I'm afraid, it's actually to the point that I'm debating on getting him his own apartment..."

Her head jerked up as though she had been struck, "You can't be serious! He's seven! He can't be on his own at that age!"

The Kage gave a small nod, for the first time since they had met he was really starting to look his age, "Trust me, I know it won't be easy, but as it stands it seems that Naruto isn't getting the care he needs in the orphanage, by declaring him an adult and giving him an apartment then at least I can make sure he gets the funding he needs to ensure he's taken care of."

That didn't seem to be the words she was wanting to hear, but she gave a small nod and moved on, "I see, and I and appreciate your situation, but if I can make a request at least?"

"You may."

"Could you maybe give him a location closer to myself? I know Ten-chan would like to be able to see him more often, and this way I could drop in now and again to make sure he's taken care of."

The elderly leader carefully repacked his pipe as he mulled it over, however, even as he lifted it once more to his lips he gave a small shake of his head, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, the only available land for you to have a forge built is rather far from the apartment complexes set aside for orphans...there's nothing stopping you from going and visiting him when the time comes however. You can rest assured that none of my men will interfere with you or your daughter's visits."

The woman gave him something of a dubious stare, "And the villagers?"

A huff of smoke filled the air as he turned his eyes back to the orb, his words already rolling off his tongue, "Regretfully I have little control over the general po-"

His eyes went wide.

Where had Naruto gone?

* * *

><p>This was bad...<p>

He had never been this good at hiding before...

She was starting to get a bit frantic when her vision was suddenly obscured by a swirl of dust and leafs, coughing slightly her eyes widened after a moment of rubbing them upon seeing the Hokage, one looking just as panicked as she was starting to feel, at his side was her new mother, the woman looking just as concerned.

"Ten-chan, what happened? Where's Naruto?"

The little girl's chocolate eyes filled with tears as she dashed to her mother, wrapping her little arms around her leg, "He's gone Kaa-san! W-we were playing hide and seek, but I've looked everywhere! He's just gone! He's never been able to hide this good, I'm scared!"

Sarutobi's keen eyes quickly traversed the small clearing they had found themselves in, noting the trampled grasses, the broken twigs and disturbed underbrush, there was no single trail, just the littered mess of two children at play. With a snap of his finger the clearing was filled with the masked black ops of the village, ANBU.

"Inu, Neko, take two squads and begin searching for Naruto, permission to use summons is authorized, I wa-"

The group suddenly felt a sensation dread wash over them, one of such profound hate and malice that it almost drove the ANBU to their knees, only Sarutobi pulsing his own considerable chakra managed to offset it enough to keep the gather nin on their feet, although that was little comfort for the young brunette who had fainted, and her new mother who looked to be faring only slightly better.

Immediately all eyes turned to the north, closer to the base of the Hokage Monument.

* * *

><p>Some twenty minutes earlier.<p>

* * *

><p>This was it! He was finally going to win!<p>

There was no way in hell that she would ever be able to find him in here!

This cave had been one of the many little hidey-holes he had come up with over the years, a place that he could go to escape the glares, the hate filled mutterings, or just a place to hide toys or bits of candy or food should any of the other kids try and take it from him and claim that 'he'd stolen it'.

The jerks...

Tenten was the only one that he really couldn't say had ever acted like that, indeed she had been rather open and free with giving him things, or playing with him.

It's one reason that her adoption had hurt so much...It felt like he was going to be losing a part of himself. Still, he would never take the chance of a family away from his only friend, so he put on a smile, like he always did, then did his best to avoid her.

Anything to lessen his pain.

Then came this odd day of playing, and a promise of a treat later.

He almost never got treats, so he'd jumped at it.

Now here he was, at the entrance of one of the many shelters that the village had in case of attack, something he had never gone into before, but really, who would ever think to look for him in there?

It was perfect!

Pushing aside one of the bushes that obscured the entrance he dashed in and quickly pulled it back into place behind him, a part of him wondering why the doors to this one had been opened.

and what the sign by the entrance had meant...

Ah well, no matter, he had the perfect hiding place, so all he had to do was wait until she shouted her surrender then it would all be over, he would be the winner!

Moving further back into the cave he started to wonder at the little things, like when it was made, who had made it, who all had used it in the past.

He never saw the sudden drop off into the blackness.

And there were fewer still who would know what this place could hold, or how old these tunnels truly were.

* * *

><p>The fall had been sudden, the stop at the end more so, one that earned a pained groan from the blond even as he struggled to stand.<p>

This was odd...

He knew he had fallen and slid a good distance, his body told him as much, but if that was the case, where was the light coming from?

It took several long moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim room, one that, at once time, seemed to be quite lavish, if such a thing could be judged by the smoothly polished stone walls that surrounded him. Beyond that there were a number of rusted out pieces of furniture, many crumbled bits of wood.

Even bones...from what he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that he really didn't want to know...what he did notice was that the odd piles looked to be in a specific pattern.

Like...something had been sitting here...a lot of somethings...

However, none of this caused the light in the room, no, that was the central dais.

There, with the skeletons radiating out from it, was a platform that was only slightly less rusted than the others, but there, floating above the surface a few inches, was a strange green sphere, one filled with dancing lights the likes of which he had never seen before.

There wasn't a word for how beautiful it was, the deep, emerald green glass? Crystal? He wasn't sure, but the lights within it reminded him of stars at night, though moving more quickly than he would have normally expected. It was like the great bands that would stretch across the horizon, but he never could have hoped to have seen the stars so close...

His hands were moving before he knew what he was doing, the thought of touching the stars themselves...

The surface was cool to the touch, smooth as glass, but at the same time it radiated a warmth that spread to his core, like when the old man would pick him up when he was younger...

He brought the sphere closer to his face, staring into its infinite depths even as he stroked the surface, as though it were something precious to him.

The sudden shout from above startled him, Tenten's cry of the boy's name.

The sphere fell.

The green glass shattered.

The shards pierced his skin, even as his wounds from his fall were covered and filled with the dust.

And the stars exploded across his vision.

* * *

><p>Deep within the young blond a great set of eyes snapped open, blood red eyes widening as it felt the massive pain that rolled through its container. At once the seal began to draw on its infinite power in an attempt to heal him. Normally the small amounts that would be pulled from it would be enough for even the most severe break, but now...<p>

The great fox could only marvel as it watched the pipes that were the 'physical' representation of not only its own, but the blonds' chakra paths have their normally dull grey steel slowly changed. First the way the limited light bounced off them, the intensity growing sharply and illuminating the room far more clearly. Then came the 'material' itself, it was slowing turning into a strange green...

If possible the creature's eyes widened further, it could somehow feel it, the kit's chakra was...changing...not just the pathways or the body...no, what was once shades of blues were changing...first teals...then the same emerald green.

The fox started to panic, it had no idea what it was that was happening to its container, for all it knew this was some form of a disease, something that could lead to the boy's end.

And if he died...

No! It wouldn't happen!

A massive flood of red chakra rushed out from the cage, forcing itself into the larger pipes that all spiraled into its cage, there was no way it was going to give up without a fight!

Deeper still, in what was almost pitch blackness, two coal black eyes caught the green and red lights, and seemed to crinkle in a smile.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi moved with a purpose, his strides strong and his stance high, something that none of the ninja or even his advisors had seen since the last war.<p>

He was a man on a mission, and that mission was the boy currently convulsing in his arms.

They had found him in one of the condemned shafts, the place highly unstable due to the amount of earth techniques that a nearby training ground had been subjected to over the years. It was a horrible way to find a child, never mind how close he was to Naruto, to see anyone writhing like that, shards of glass littering their body even among the bones of people who had been dead for hundreds of years, if not longer.

He had been at the boy's side in an instant, gathering him into his arms and flickering to the hospital before charging bodily through the doors to the ER, His chakra swirling around him like a tornado, the force of it alone opening the doors for him even as it fought to repress the malicious red chakra that sought to consume everything around it, never once seeming to notice the people in his wake.

"I need Akiko, Shiro and Haru now! Inu, go to Ibiki and get me seven class four chakra seals! Tenten, Mitsuko, I'm afraid that this will have to be where we part ways.

The little brunette immediately piped up from behind her mother, "No! It's my fault! I don't wanna go!"

The elderly leader gave her a grandfatherly smile, though the effect was slightly marred due to his intimidating aura, "Tenten, this wasn't your fault, it was an accident, no one could have predicted it, no one could have stopped it. Now, why don't you Mitsu-chan go and get that popsicle, then you can bring it to Naruto when we finish..."

"Bu-"

"No 'buts' now, listen to your Kage now, you're going to be a strong kunoichi aren't you?' the girl gave a shaky nod, 'Then you need to listen to your Hokage now, come back tomorrow and I'm sure he'll be all better."

The little girl felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she gave another nod, this one much firmer.

The old man felt a smile spread across his lips as he saw a fire light in her eyes, "I'll be back...Believe it!"

Hiruzen gave the girl a wide smile before shooting Mitsuko a quick look, an unseen conversation crossing between the two, silently telling her to take the child and go.

She obeyed.

As Sarutobi moved into the room he spotted the three physicians he had called for, Akiko, his personal medical nin. Shiro, the head of the hospital, both civilian and shinobi, the last was Haru, head of their limited medical ninja corp.

Not for the first time he cursed the fact he had helped in blocking Tsunade's hope for a properly trained medical ninja unit...but he didn't have time to dwell on what could have, and should have been, right now he had to worry about his surrogate grandson, and what could happen should the seal come fully unraveled.

The group moved as one, Sarutobi placing six seals on the walls, ceiling and floor, before focusing all of his considerable chakra into his hand to place the last on onto Naruto himself.

Atsuko was next, unraveling a scroll with all of her notes on every visit Naruto had ever had under her, though at the moment she was utterly out of her element, the red chakra, only now receding, was sure to disrupt the healing chakra she could bring to bear.

Shiro was barking orders at each of his nurses and orderlies, getting saline bags, anesthetic, bandages, various instruments, everything that could be needed by them be it for a cold or open heart surgery.

Haru had already gathered all the soldier and blood pills that she could find and had distributed a good number of them to her top three healers, aside from herself and Atsuko of course, still, she had reached the same conclusion as her 'superior' and knew that all she could do was wait.

Something that, as a healer, was something that she could never easily do.

* * *

><p>For Naruto this was a new experience.<p>

He had felt emotional pain, but beyond the odd scraped knee or sprain he had never really had an injury.

But now, now was different, he could almost feel every cell in his body, each of them crying out as though on fire, or like a tiny blade was slicing into them.

He could feel his bones, like they were trying to escape from him all at once.

Even his teeth hurt.

At the same time he could feel power, something raw and new exploding from deep down inside him, yet even as it was trying to piece him back together, at the same time it felt like it was trying to rip him apart.

Some small part of him, the part of everyone that stays rational, lucid, thought that maybe this what chakra felt like, the power, like he could lift the Hokage monument! However, through that was the pain, grating, churning, glowing, it was madness, invading his every pore, every molecule.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, he could feel his mind trying to fragment, to shatter, anything to escape.

Then he felt the pull...

With a sudden gasp he felt an impact, a dull groan escaping through clenched teeth before rolling over and looking where he had landed. While he had rather limited experience with such places from what he could tell it looked like a concrete hallway of some form, one that didn't seem to have any turns to it, just going on and on into blackness.

With a grunt he managed to force himself to his feet, his legs unsteady due to the pain he had been in just moments ago, pain that suddenly had vanished.

With an shuffling gait he started making his way down the hallway, one direction being just as good as another, he walked for what felt like hours on end, never seeming to make any headway.

Then he spotted the first real change to the corridors, the sight of strangely glowing pipes.

Green pipes.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence was his answer, but even as he pressed on some part of him knew he was getting closer to his goal.

Slowly the corridor started to widen, the hall opening into a great hall supported by a number of pillars, the once rough looking concrete looking smooth and clean, like polished marble, black marble.

The soft sounds of footfalls suddenly muffled as he found himself walking across a narrow red carpet, the whole of the room bathed in the eerie green light even as he started noticing other flashes of color, banners that matched the carpet.

Naruto was suddenly feeling rather inadequate, feeling as though this place was something meant more for lords and ladies rather than one small orphan, still, there was no other place that he could go, so he simply pressed on, a part of him noticing that the red light was growing stronger the deeper he went.

Then he was before it, as though it had simply decided to appear.

A stepped platform, one holding a great throne, and behind it, a massive cage.

And for the first time since coming here Naruto heard another's voice.

* * *

><p>"I must admit, you...were not what I was expecting..."<p>

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a man walk from behind the throne, one unlike any he had ever seen before. While was wasn't terribly tall, or possessing of any one trait that would make him stand out from another, it was clear that this man was not someone from Konoha. He looked to be a bit taller than the average shinobi of his home, two arms, two legs, all quite normal, but his face didn't look right to him, his cheekbones were shaped differently, as were his eyes and nose. His skin as well was different shade, paler but at the same time possessing a strange tan.

Beyond that, his head was bald, though he looked more than young enough to still possess his hair, hair that should still hold its natural color if his goatee was anything to go by. Coal black eyes looked to be sizing him up, scrutinizing him as though he were some interesting thing to learn from...

If he could be of use...

His clothing was somewhat unique, consisting a rather tight grey-blue shirt with an overly baggy collar covered by a leather trench coat made up the main look, one that had more padding or armor in shoulders and back, he couldn't tell. On the left arm there was an odd looking triangle, one with the points cut off, with a scorpion tail inside it, a simple black belt with matching pants and buckled boots finished the look, really he wasn't sure what to make of him, but he knew that he was more than a bit intimidating.

Naruto's mouth opened to ask who this man was but was beaten to the punch as he moved forward, his hands resting gently behind his back as he paced slowly before the throne, "I would assume that you have many questions my child...but for now, there are things that you must be made aware of. Chief among them being who I am, and what exactly has happened to you. Rest assured, I mean you no harm, and indeed can become your greatest ally if what I have learned thus far is to be believed. You, Naruto, are in possession of a great power, one that I myself once saw as something that could lead to the elevation of humanity to a new plane of existence, and I was right." There was something a bit unsettling about the man's smile, and the glint those eyes held.

"U-um...who are you, a-and could you tell me where I am? Am I still in that hole?"

That made the man's almost stoic look turn to a small smirk, a light chuckle echoing through the hall even as he moved down the stairs to stand before him. "The hole? No my child, we are no longer inside the temple, when you shattered the shell containing the Tacitus the powers that be found you, and quickly spirited you away for treatment...As to who I am, I have gone by many names...but the one I am most fond of is Kane."

Naruto mouthed the name a few times, the odd sound only serving to drive home the fact that this man was not from his village, "K-Kane-san, I-I don't...If I'm at the doctor then how am I here? Are you a new doctor? Where's Jii-jii?"

If anything that made the man's smile grow, "You question, and seek answers while trying to remain polite, I can appreciate that...Now, how to explain it...I suppose the simplest answer would be the most confusing...we are within your mind."

"My mind?"

"Indeed...But, we _are_ getting ahead of ourselves, from what I have seen you have no idea what this cage holds, let alone the significance of this place, and how it has saved you this day."

"N-no sir."

That made the man raise a hand, not sharply, like some would with him, but just enough to stop him , "Sir...it has been a long time since I was called that, but I find it...inappropriate in this situation, you may address me as Kane my child, as our fates are now intertwined."

"Y-Yes si-Kane."

"Very good. Now, from what I have been able to glean from your memories you were never told about the creature held within this prison, yet at the same time there were enough...hints, that one who was a bit more...traveled, could have picked up upon."

"Prison?"

"Indeed...You can imagine my surprise when I awoke here to find such a creature, one unlike anything I have encountered in my lifetime, and that is a great deal of time, make no mistake. No, I would hazard to say that this...being is far closer to a god than even I could lay claim to...Tell me, what do you know a great fox, one possessing many more tails than such a creature should ever hold."

Naruto felt his blood run cold as heard this man speak so casually about a demon, "Well, Jii-jii told me that when I was born the Kyuubi attacked the village, that the Fourth Hokage died killing it."

That stole the man's smile, "I see...and tell me child, what would you say if I told you that you were lied to?' The boy's eyes widened but before he could speak the man dropped smoothly to one knee and placed both hands on his shoulders, 'I do not say this to cause you pain Naruto, but you must understand what you hold if you are ever to truly gain mastery over yourself. While I admit to knowing little about how or why such a creature came to be inside you, it seems to care about you to some extent, as it was responsible for saving you from the Tiberium that had acted against you. Whether this is due to the creature's desire for self preservation or something more, I cannot say, however...it has presented us with a _unique_ opportunity..."

Naruto could only nod numbly as his mind processed what the Kane had told him, he had a demon in him...not just any demon, _**THE**_ demon.

That was why he was looked at like he was...

Why he was insulted...

Why people would ignore him...

Why no one wanted him...

He felt the pressure of the man's hands increase slightly, snapping him out of his downward spiral, looking back up into the man's coal colored eyes he was met with a pained smile, as though this man knew what it was like to be alienated.

To be alone...

"Rest assured Naruto that I know what you are going through, as I have been looked at as a monster as well...perhaps they were right...but all I truly desired was my freedom, and the elevation of my children to the place they rightfully belonged...however, again we have gotten away from the matter at hand...This being used its considerable power to try and purge the Tiberium, the crystal that contained the Tacitus, from your body...something I am happy to say it failed to achieve."

"What's Tiberium?"

The man's smile returned as he rose to his feet once more, his hand extending before him to act as though he were cupping something, after a moment a large green crystal seemed to form out of nothingness to rotate lazily, "This, my child, is Tiberium...it was once the lifeblood of mankind, and the key to our ascension to something far more than what we were...I am truly surprised that the world reclaimed itself as well as it has...although it seems that the touch of Tiberium was deeper than I could have hoped, if your memories are anything to go by of course..."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You've seen my memories!"

The man gave a another small smile, "Please believe that it was not my intention...it was a byproduct of the apparent blending we have gone through, now allow me to finish."

The blond quickly shut his mouth, a part of him knew that it was in his best interest _not_ to annoy this man.

"Very good. Now then, Tiberium is a very unique substance, one that can change anything it touches, though in humans it is quite dangerous, toxic actually, and something that only someone with the proper precautions or treatments should ever consider handling. However at the same time it gives off a great deal of energy and is comprised of a number of minerals that made it quite valuable...something I eagerly took advantage of in my time. However, that is not important at the moment, what is, is that you understand that when it entered your bloodstream your power...this, chakra, as you call it, acted as a fuel. The Tiberium would have killed you in moments if not for the efforts of the creature you hold, and in an attempt to purge it the fox's power forced not only the Tiberium to change, but you as well..."

"A-Am I going to die?"

His voice was soft, one laced with desperation, but again Kain's comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder, "No my child, in fact your body has adapted in ways that...frankly, I had only ever dreamt of..."

* * *

><p>It had taken them eighteen long hours to finally get Naruto stabilized, yet at the same time it almost seemed as if they had done nothing.<p>

One moment they had been applying seals, doing all in their power to cause that horrific chakra to recede, as the Kyuubi's energies, though they were trying to heal him, were also causing a great deal of damage to his body.

It was a gut wrenching sight, seeing the boy he had come to think of as his own grandson suffering like that, seeing the way his body bent and contorted itself even as he screamed.

Kami the screaming...he kept on and on until he was horse, yet even then his mouth was agape in silent horror, blood flowing from his lips as his throat tried to tear itself apart, he kept on.

Still, the fox did its job, it felt like an eternity yet the red chakra managed to force a number of the shards from the boy's body, however, rather than clattering to the floor they looked as though they had been...ground...the senbon sized slivers reduced to sand before flowing back through the open wounds, reopening them and causing another bout of convulsions in the blond as the sand was pulled into his body, following the return on the red chakra to his core.

Still, as with all things it did come, finally, to a merciful end. Akiko being the first to rush in and start applying the healing chakra to the child's body, hot on her heels Shiro and Haru went to work, the only male among them quick to get the life giving needles into the boy as Haru forced him to drink a slurry made of ground blood and soldier pills, anything to try and stabilize him.

Sarutobi stood a constant vigil, never once leaving the room while he held Naruto's hand loosely, whispering what small comforts he could before the group finally declared the job done, that he would just need to rest.

But for the elderly leader, he couldn't help but feel he should have been able to do more. He was a _**Kage**_! There _had _to have been more that he could do...

How many had wondered the same...

"Jii-jii..."

The man didn't even have to move, he had never left his side, "Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?"

"I want a popsicle..."

The Kage's tears flowed, even as his laughter rang long and loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

AN: First things first, to answer some reviews here, mainly those asking about tech, no, Naruto will not suddenly be making and rolling around in stealth tanks, there will be no MCV's, and no Obelisks of Light, none of that. Personally I don't like guns and super tech in a fantasy story, so you won't be having that here. his skill set will be based around his bloodline, weapons, and some animal based partnering later on.

Second, the pairings, I've finalized the girls that I plan on using, and you get a few hints here in this chapter. At the request of the challenger I will be using Pakura (The kunoichi with the dehydrating bloodline from Suna), Gurren (Part of the initial challenge), Tenten (another request from NHunter after the first chappy), Fem-Sasuke (I've never done it ^_^), and Fem-Kyuubi. Prime girl will be Pakura (She was the first request) and will be met rather soon due to some business dealing from Naruto.

* * *

><p>King of the Green<br>Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Remember Naruto-kun, control and finesse in most instances will defeat raw power."<p>

"Yes sensei."

"Through the appropriate focus one can gain insight on any situation, and with insight you can gain a advantage, be it in battle, business or relationships...although now that I think of it I suppose relationships are equal parts battle and business..."

It took everything the blond had not to laugh at that.

Why was he fighting it? That answer would be rather simple, but at the same it was one of his most guarded secrets.

Tiberium.

Why was his focus needed for this?

Well it had taken him some time to truly understand it, but between Kane and Kyuubi he had learned that his body had been altered on a fundamental level, and worse still, his chakra paths had, in essence, been lined almost totally with the substance.

He was happy he slept through _that_ little process.

Now even doing something as small as the surface walking exercise would, unless he was very careful, cause the raw Tiberium energy to flood out of him, and worse still it would stimulate the crystal's growth.

His solution was control, and his sensei was doing his best to break that focus.

And who was his sensei you may ask?

The only one in the village who would have a hope of understanding what was happening to him, and helping him to control and develop it.

"Sensei, if I may, what were the results with the Suna representative?"

A steely eye watched as the blond carefully moved up and down the tree, his keen senses watching for the chakra spikes that he blond was prone to, though he was happy to see that these moments had been getting shorter and shorter as time had passed, and now only seemed to occur when he let his emotions get the better of him.

Something that could be happening rather soon.

"Honestly it went better than I thought it would...this 'third party' of yours that's been funding various businesses has been a great boon to the Elemental Nations as a whole...the representative was more than happy to agree to your proposition. To be truthful I was expecting him to reject the initial offer...I think the rerouting of the missions has been affecting them more that our intelligence has alluded to."

With a small grunt the teen slowly went to his knees...upside down...before carefully laying flat on the branch, using a small yolk of chakra all along his body to help cement him in place. "I could have told you that...from what my partners in Wind have told me their daimyo has recently thrown his lot in with a civilian shipping mogul that's been on the rise, and while this has been lucrative...let's just say that these are transactions that need to be kept quiet...very quiet."

"Gato."

He gave a small nod, "Worse still it seems that man has recently taken to hiring missing nin and bandits, people who no one will miss should they fail...or if he sells them out down the road."

_'A simple tactic...one that will ensure that he will one day fall to his own men...'_

_'Kane, I trust you have been listening in?'_

_'Of course, you think I would ignore my apprentice on the eve of his greatest success to date?'_

_'No, I suppose not but how did you know that they would go for it?'_

_'Simple, because I have used similar tactics in the past...you discover the dirty secret that the powers that be don't want found, and ensure that it __**is**_.'

That made the teen smirk, causing his more...physical sensei to arch an eyebrow, "Let me guess, Kane?"

"Yes. He is pleased with the outcome, and I'm sure that Ten-chan and Mitsu-chan will be happy as well, it will allow them to get their steel at cost you know."

That made the man nod, it was true, while Naruto's shadow company, one he had helped the blond set up, funded the mine, the workers, the protection of the caravans and the site itself it allowed the not inconsiderable wealth he had procured to be spread around to where it was needed.

Steel going to many of the hidden villages and nations, the missions for the protection of these resources going to some of the underfunded villages, all allies to the Leaf of course, and it allowed those villages to get the steel their forges needed at a lower cost.

All the while Naruto's little nest egg would grow, and allow for even more business ventures.

And one may ask how it was that he had come into this kind of money...that answer would surprise many.

It was the very substance that he was doing his best to control even now, one of his first ventures has been forcing every ounce of his control to its zenith before he created a handful of crystals, imposing his will on the substance itself, suppressing it's natural tendencies to spread and attack.

Creating a beautiful emerald crystal which he had billed as the siblings to the illusive First Hokage's necklace.

Really it was a brilliant ploy on Naruto's part, and he fact that other such...growths...that stemmed from him were far more volatile it made it much easier to believe.

Especially with the endorsement of his sensei.

After all, who would disagree with the Third Hokage?

* * *

><p>"You still refuse to allow us to meet him Hokage-sama?"<p>

The elderly leader could only sigh as he repacked his pipe, what was he thinking when he had allowed these fools on his council?

"Yes, I've told you time and again that the head of the Nod group has no desire to meet with any of you, trust me when I say that if he _had_ such an interest that you would have already met him, or one of his representatives. Now, if no one _else_ has a question, one that I have answered a dozen times I might add, I would like to move on to more important matters, such as the graduating class this year."

No one was foolish enough to test him again.

At least for this meeting...

"Very well, as it has been shown Sakae Uchiha has been named the rookie of the year, with Sakura Haruno being the top kunoichi, as is per our traditions they are to be paired with Kiba Inuzuka who had the overall lowest scores. However, he was specifically requested to be part of a tracking team by Tsume, given that there were no objections by their sensei that leaves team seven with one man short. Danzo-san, I understand that you have been training your nephew privately?"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"And at what level would you place him?"

The bandaged man seemed to swell slightly with pride, something that would still come out at times when he spoke of his training methods.

Pity that he tended to turn his students into little more than mindless drones...

"Nothing less than Special Jonin my Lord."

That made the Kage frown, "I see, pity, that will overbalance the team to much I fear..."

"My Lord, Sai can act the part if needed."

That made him smirk, "I have no doubt that he can Danzo-san, but I will not hinder your nephew's advancement in such a way...actually I think I have a rather fitting solution...in two weeks time, when the other will be getting their team assignments, I will be holding a special trial for some of the other privately trained ninja hopefuls, let Sai participate. Those that pass will be put on special reserve to take 'plus one' missions as they are needed."

That made more than a few conversations break out through the room, even as Danzo's single eye narrowed slightly, trying to discern what the old man was up to, "I don't think that will be a problem Hokage-dono, however will Sai not...tip the scales? You know I am not one to boast of power lightly..."

The Kage's smirk grew into a wide smile, unsettling a few in the room, "Of course not, after all, my own apprentice will be participating as well..."

One could hear a pin drop in the room for the next solid minuet, then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Currently one Naruto Uzumaki was waiting in line.<p>

He hated lines...

But it was needed in this instance in order to get his favorite treat.

Not his favorite food, if he were honest he didn't have one of those, though he did tend to prefer some of the wild game that he would catch around his home, though that was probably due more to the...unique flavor they possessed.

No, this was his treat, something he was quick to blame Tenten for.

"Two cherries, one blue."

He knew that the blues were supposed to be raspberry, but he had never had a raspberry that tasted quite like that, so he just called them blue.

Yes, he was addicted to popsicles, something that both of his 'inners' would never let him live down, Kane insisting that it didn't give him the proper image, while Kyuubi just thought it was silly.

In all honesty, they were both right, however, it was so rare that he ventured into the village these days that he just couldn't help it.

They reminded him of the day that his life took it's turn for the better, and honestly, he wouldn't have traded the events since then for anything, except for maybe knowing his parents.

Not that he was ignorant of who they were, no, that was simple enough to deduce once Kane had started training his mind up to where it should be, at least in his opinion. Then it was simple for him to look at the monument and fill in the blanks. His mother had been a bit more difficult, but with Naruto and Kane both giving the great beast a long, hard, look it relented.

Threats and promises for worse and better conditions had certainly helped 'grease the wheels', as it were, but the results were the same.

He handed the young lady a few bills, a part of him chuckling at her widening eyes before taking up his treats and moving off, quick to tune out her protests in taking quite that much, giving her an absent wave over the shoulder as he made his way down the street, there was one destination he had to reach today that simply couldn't wait.

After all, there was only one thing that could really perk up a blacksmith on a day like today, and that was something nice and cold.

Navigating the streets was always something of a novel affair for him these days, chiefly because it had been so long since he had actually been in the village that most didn't seem to recognize him, though the reason for that were rather obvious, namely the fact that he had grown so much since his days in the orphanage. First he was much taller, an impressive five ten, then was the level of training he had been through, forced to endure a good bit of it without his chakra until he could wrestle it under his control and ensure he wouldn't hurt himself or others due to the Tiberium growth.

In the eight years since that fateful encounter with the Tacitus there were a number of flora and fauna that could attest to just how dangerous Tiberium could be, and they, consequently, were the first things he sought to help when he properly matured.

This training regime, coupled with Kyuubi's regeneration an Kane's own guiding hand, ensuring that in addition to his strength and speed he also had a unique grace to him that would cause most to think twice about even stepping in his way.

Predatory, that was a word that he had heard used when some saw him moving towards them, an apt description if he had ever heard one, his body didn't bob or sway, anything that really registered as 'normal' movement for a human. Instead it was like he was gliding, moving towards, then slipping around people not unlike how one of the Hyuuga when they fought, but without any of the unnecessary movement, everything measured and proper for his goal, be it in combat, or just walking down the street.

It was unsettling for most to see him in the village, some thinking that he was a foreign nin, but none wishing to ask, assuming that if he was a hostile element that the ANBU would have stepped in. Other ninja felt the presence of the elite black ops and knowing that this person was no threat.

Despite his...unique...clothing.

While kimono's were not uncommon for most his robes were something that many were not used to, the teen taking a variation on a priest's vestments for the most part. Black pants, only slightly baggier than the kind most chunin or higher would wear, the legs tucked into a set of black close toed boots with thick soles.

He'd lost count of the number of times he had sliced his feet open on Tiberium...

The shirt was the same hooded grey-blue long sleeve that Kane would wear, the blond having commissioned it through a friend of Mitsuko, he normally wore the hood up to help hide his features from those that got a bit too curious. Above that he usually wore a black haori, the only color on the 'cloak' being the red Nod symbol between his shoulder blades, adopting the odd 'triangle' with the scorpion tail from Kane early in life after deciding it was cool.

Everyone was a kid once, as the Hokage was quick to remind him.

Seeing his destination ahead he let a small smile creep up on his features, aside from his home and the Hokage home this was the only place that he would allow himself to be 'normal'. Letting his posture lax slightly he turned the handle and smirked at the familiar bell.

* * *

><p>"Hello! And welcome to the Jade Hammer! W-Naruto?"<p>

The blond smirked as he pulled back his hood, cobalt eyes locking on slate grey as he slowly made his way to the front counter, "Hello again Mitsu-chan, it's been a little while, hasn't it?"

The woman ginned as she rounded the counter to pull the teen into her arms, though she was surprised to feel he had bulked up again, something that was rare for most shinobi.

While he wasn't grotesquely large like some of the men back in Iron, he was certainly bigger than most, something that normally was frowned on in ninja due to it normally slowing them down, though if she had to guess he had made sure to compensate for this flaw, after all, the Hokage himself was training him, and there was no way that man would let Naruto make such a rookie mistake. "Seven, almost eight months you brat! I told you to visit!"

"And here I am."

While she still bore a smile the look in her eyes didn't match, the woman giving off threatening aura, making the blond gulp even as Kane chuckled. "You _know_ what I mean Naruto-kun..."

He let out a sigh before one of the slowly melting treats was shoved into her hands, the woman looking up at him in slight confusion, "Cherry, your favorite if memory serves...And I don't come by more often due to training and maintaining my cover, you know that. Better for the populous to forget and be given time to heal before I make my grand reentrance, wouldn't you say?"

She let out an annoyed huff even as she pulled the paper off the frozen juice and absently bit the tip off, earning a shudder from the blond.

Kane had taught him far more than most his age would know, and the mental image of someone so beautiful _biting_ like that was hardly pleasant.

"I know I know, but damn it we miss you around here, it's just not the same..."

He gave a small sigh before holding up the Tenten's 'peace offering' "So where is she, best get this over with..."

Mitsuko just gave him a scowl, the effect marred by the cherry red delight currently between her lips, still she rolled her eyes before gesturing behind her towards the forge, a soft 'pop' echoing though the weapon shop as she pulled the thing free, "Forge, she's making a fresh set of kunai, she has a C rank coming up soon and wants to be ready."

Nodding slightly he moved into the back room, passing through an apparent seal array that was helping to keep the noise down. He felt himself pause in mid stride as he took in the scene before him.

There was Tenten, still half bent over the forge with a long set of tongs in hand, slowly feeding the ingots of steel to the smelter that she would be making liberal use of soon enough.

Currently she was in her rather standard brown pants, those that left the hips 'bare' and showing her outermost layer of 'undergarments', that being a layer of bandages that most of the girls seemed to be wearing these days.

And while that shapely rear was more than enough to give him pause, it was more the fact that the girl had apparently shed her shirt at some point, instead keeping her chest bindings in place as well as the thick leather apron and gloves that one would wear in their profession.

With a groan the woman straightened up and turned slightly, one hand coming up to wipe the sweat from her brow even as she let the tongs come to rest on one shoulder, the brunette taking the time ho over the molds she would be using for the kunai blanks before doing a bit of number crunching in her own head and smirking.

Then she turned fully, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of her old friend before looking at herself, her discarded shirt, then back at the blond before scowling, "Enjoy the show?"

The teen could only stare dumbly at the girl for a long moment before Kyuubi gave him a mental smack to the back of his head, still the enthralled look wouldn't leave him as he dumbly held her popsicle up, "For you!"

In that instant all seemed to be forgiven, the bun haired girl taking up the treat and then pointing to the front of the store "March! That's one mistake you made up for, but your still in the dog house!"

Giving a sharp nod the teen turned on his heel and marched out rather stiffly, internally his eyes were still branded with the image of his friend, even while Kane and Kyuubi regarded the scene themselves, the pair coming to their own conclusions about her, _"Tell me beast, your thoughts?"_

The great demon could only snort, the rush of air causing the banners to flap noisily, **_"She's of no consequence, no noble line, no blood gifts to speak of, a simple mortal, why?"_**

The messiah didn't so much as nod, his chin held between thumb and fore-finger as he reviewed all he knew of the girl, _"While you are correct on the matter of her lineage, in my experience some of the greatest things that man has been able to achieve has come from such individuals, it would be a shame to discount her so quickly. From what we have seen she is a skilled, if narrow minded warrior, I sense potential here..."_

That made the beast raise an eyebrow, **_"You don't say such things lightly...not even to the Uchiha or Hyuuga you have seen, so why her?"_**

Kane just gave his infuriating smirk, _"Do you know why I don't care for those clans? In almost their entirety they rely on their blood to a fault. You and I both know that when you become known then you become weak. Everyone knows the skills of the Sharingan and the Byakugan, and many are trained or are training in ways to counter them, so why would I limit my suggestions to my apprentice by suggesting such a thing?"_

**_"And the girl?"_**

He gave a small chuckle, _"Born with nothing, slowly gaining everything, training in her craft and her skills to become the best...add to that that, while she has help from her mother, she would press on without any aid and never once ask for it...you can see, I think, why I would be interested..."_

**_"She's like the kit."_**

_"Indeed...add her to the list, we will have to keep an eye on her progress while Naruto focuses on his."_

* * *

><p>"You could have warned me..."<p>

Mitsuko just smiled, her lips a cherry red as she idly chewed on the stick, "The law said I couldn't adopt you, but there is another way for you to become my son..."

The blond just rolled his eyes, this had been going on ever since that day eight years ago, while she may not have been able to make it official she had done everything she could to get him into her house, be it just inviting him over for constant sleepovers with Tenten or little luncheons that would just ho happen to drag on until nighttime.

If he wasn't so touched by her efforts he would be creeped out.

Now it seemed that she had her sights set on him marrying Tenten...he was fifteen! There was plenty of time for that!

"I wouldn't let Ten-chan hear you talking like that, she can be quite...intimidating when pressed..."

She arched an eyebrow as he set into his own little indulgence, "And you would know this how? You're never here these days."

"Please Mitsu-chan, not today, you know why I try and stay away...if people realized who, or rather _what_ you were close to then things would get bad for you, that's something I cannot allow."

If anything her eyes only hardened further, though much to her annoyance he didn't back down like most men would in such a situation, "You're just making this more difficult for yourself, I can be one of the most stubborn people in the elemental nations..."

"And I have a two millennial being in my head, trust me, if there is one thing I know, it's patience."

Their small battle of wills was only broken when a slightly refreshed Tenten made her way into the room, noticed the tense atmosphere instantly and scowled, this was a common occurrence for the duo ever since Naruto's visits started to decrease, she was no fool, she knew why he was doing it, and to a point she could appreciate his thoughtfulness, but at the same time she couldn't help but be angry at him for it.

Or, more specifically, be angry at the villagers for forcing his hand in such a way.

"Okay you two, enough of that, you stare any harder and I'm going to think that you want him to be my new daddy."

That caused the, technical, four beings before her to turn and stare owlishly, slowly the two looked back at one another before they blushed to their hairlines, reducing the brunette to giggles, "Ten-chan, how can you say that! She's like my mom!"

Mitsuko, on the other hand, was considering the number of ways that little statement could have been taken...and if anything it was even funnier that her daughter seemed to think it was. "Aww Naru-chan, you're just so cute!"

Kane couldn't help his own laughter as the blond found himself pulled into a tight embrace, his head pulled into the woman's chest.

Although, a part of him noticed that Kyuubi was most assuredly _not_ laughing.

"Mrphemlmcogh!"

"Hm?"

"MRPH!" With the loosening of her grip he pulled away from the woman as though he had been burned, doing all he could to fight down his blush before taking a moment to smooth out his clothing, something he had taken to doing to give himself the time to collect his thoughts. After a deep breath he reached into his haori and pulled out a set of tightly wrapped documents, quickly catching the pair's attention, "Now that the pleasantries are over...this is something I think you can appreciate, and you will be the first in the village to benefit from it...maybe even the only one, if the council doesn't stop their hounding..."

With a puzzled expression the eldest of the trio quickly unwrapped the papers to show a number of contracts and invoices, taking a moment to leaf through them she was shocked to see some of her _own_ shipping records here, something she had registered to the merchants guild months ago and should have been made confidential. "How did you get these!"

Returning his hand to the pocket seal he had sewn into the garment he produced a pen, and a small block of sealing wax, "Simple, I requested them after your supplier went into question. The mines of Iron Country recently increased their prices beyond the limit you agreed to, I managed to convince the Hokage that it would...improve relations with you if he let me inform you of the changes in advance. Included with the documents is a new contract with your old supplier, and a...shall we say...interested third party that may be able to offer you a better deal..."

Mitsuko and Tenten's eyes widened in horror at the thought of their sudden increase in costs and, with a quick division of the stack, were leafing through the documents at a rate that would put even the worst money-grubbers to shame. It was true, their old supplier, a family friend, was increasing his costs to Konoha by almost twenty percent! Something about having to hire additional protection when traveling through Kusa...this would put a serious dent in the ability of any of the smiths in the village to do business, worse, by extension this would weaken the village as a whole as the ninja wouldn't be able to get the weapons they needed...

With shaking hands Tenten pulled the new contracts out and handed them to her mother, apparently the old supplier wanted to have a guaranteed three year deal on top of that, sealing their fate.

"Before you panic, I suggest looking at the offering from Nod. I think you will find that it more than makes up for your potential problems."

The duo looked at the teen in surprise before quickly tossing the other documents aside looking for this illusive offer. Mitsuko had heard of Nod before, but honestly she never thought she would have any dealings with them, for the most part they acted as a middleman, making sure that brokers got in contact with the right persons or investing in certain businesses to help ensure that supply lines were maintained for Fire and Wind.

She had never heard of them dealing with minerals like this, mostly dealing with seals, textiles, lumber and even food and power generation.

For something that was so new to their nations Nod was quickly becoming indispensable...and it was starting to worry people, after all, if they withdrew their support then many of the businesses if not villages would suddenly find themselves high and dry...

Still, it was almost too good to be true, if Nod had indeed started producing minerals then she had little doubt that they would offer good deals to her and the other smiths...

She was right.

Mitsuko started to waver slightly, quickly being caught by Tenten and Naruto before they helped her to a stool behind the front counter, the woman's grip becoming almost vice like on the documents.

She didn't want to let it go...it was too good to be true.

Her previous shipments could be delivered at almost a third of what she was paying now!

She could afford to expand at this point!

"H-How, I don't understand...Naruto, where did you get this? How did you know?"

That made the blond smirk, "Let's just say that I have a vested interesting in the group, as well as you and Tenten, and leave it at that...Don't sign anything to quickly, nothings set in stone as of yet, but I'll leave you the pen and wax, when you make your decision just drop them off with Jii-jii."

The woman could only nod dumbly as the blond turned and started heading for the door.

Her eyes widened.

The symbol on the back of his 'cloak' was the same as on the documents...

"Naruto-kun..."

* * *

><p><em>"I must admit, that reaction was quite entertaining, I never thought a woman that strong would simply collapse like that...you have a talent for the theatric my son."<em>

The blond smirked, _"I learned from the best."_

A chuckle echoed through his mind, _"I suppose you did...Now, back to business, how has your manipulation of the Tiberium progressed?"_

_"You know better than anyone, you're inside me after all."_

_"Indeed, but there are areas that even I cannot reach, those places that you wish to use to surprise me."_

His smirk grew into a smile, _"I have to keep you guessing don't I?"_

He could almost feel Kane's own smile, _"Yes, and it's something I've come to appreciate over the years, the times I have been surprised have been shockingly few..."_

_"I live to serve, my messiah."_

_"Now now, none of that, you are much more than a follower. As to your control I will not press you, though I do wish to see what you are capable of when we return to the settlement."_

_**"I still don't know why you both call it that..."**_

_"Kyuubi? You've been awful quiet."_

_**"I have my reasons kit, once you accept that then we will get along all the better."**_

_"Yes sir...' _A grumble echoed through the blonds' mind, _"As to why we call it that, can you honestly call it anything less, given the changes made there?"_

That gave the great beast pause, it was true, just calling it a home or a forest was quite...lacking, _**"And your progress in reversing the effect?"**_

_"Slow I'm afraid...most of the life in that area took to the Tiberium a bit too well..."_

_**"I see...do what you can."**_

_"Rest assured Kyuubi, I will."_

Kane could only look at the great beast for a long moment, over the years the three had come to an uneasy truce, understanding that all three of their existences relied on one another, and if they didn't work in perfect harmony then they would all perish, to the boy's own bloodline at that...

If Kyuubi used to much of its chakra to try and push back the Tiberium then it would actually feed on it, causing painful expansion in the boy. If it withdrew it entirely then it would start to spread once more, as eight years was hardly enough time for such an ability to stabilize.

Right now it was a waiting game, and while Kane was more than patient, the other two were not.

_**"By the way, you forgot to pick up your new toys."**_

Naruto could only curse while the two chuckled, the teen quickly turning on his heel and walking back to the shop.

His exit had been so cool too...

* * *

><p>Within the areas surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leafs there were only a handful places that, largely, were considered to be 'off limits' for most of the populous. Almost all of them were ninja related, and were highly dangerous.<p>

ANBU Headquarters.

The Forest of Death, for obvious reasons.

The Hokage's Tower, as most civilians had no business there, they had representatives for that.

The Torture and Interrogation Division.

This made up the core of them, other locations, such as training grounds, it was just understood that they should be avoided.

However, the last location was avoided due to something entirely unrelated.

It had been hidden, with a combination of high powered seals and illusions, much like the tombs of the previous Kage's had been, though on a much grander scale.

Not even animals would venture here anymore, although that is not to say it was without life...

For one Hiruzen Sarutobi this place was both a blessing and a curse, a location where he could train Naruto without fear of prying eyes, and if they did somehow breech the field, they would suddenly find themselves face to face with not only their Hokage, but the other...residents of this zone.

Namely, Naruto, and his little...accidents.

With a feeling not unlike slowly stepping into cold water the sensation passed over him.

This was always the strangest moment of his arrival here, the time it took for his eyes to adjust.

You see, one of the more unique qualities of the tiberium had been the light...the almost sickly, yet strangely beautiful, glow that the substance gave off would flood the area, add to that the rather...odd reaction that the weather had around it and you were presented with a landscape that was almost utterly alien.

More than not the land was barren, the water having been sucked up by the crystal as it made it's way deeper underground, that had been the first bit of growth that Naruto had put a stop to, as this was one of the prime methods of its spread. The sandy soil looking pock-marked by smaller seed colonies of the alien mineral, making each footfall sound as though you were treading on broken glass, or very thin sheets of ice.

Trees, if they could still be called that, dotted the landscape, though in far less frequency than it once did, and those that remained were...different.

The leafs were long gone, the 'bark' that remained was strange...almost fleshy...and all along the branches and trunk were bulbous pods of various size, mostly on the ends on the branches or the tops of the trees, now and again the odd growths would pulse before a great cloud of green spores, all laced with tiberium, and with it the mutations spread.

The first animals to be effected were, not surprisingly, those creatures closer to the ground, mice, rabbits and the like.

Though they couldn't be called that anymore.

Most had been out and out killed by the substance, their bodies being consumed by the crystal until they virtually merged with larger colonies of crystal, only boosting the speed with which it spread.

Those that didn't die...well, they weren't really animals anymore.

More than not they had become strange, quivering masses of green tinted flesh, using the odd undulations to move around, gravitating to the largest of crystal structures for reasons that Sarutobi could only speculate at, that is when they weren't staying close to Naruto, probably due to the fact he was the largest 'concentration' of tiberium .

However, these were not the only creatures to come from the crystal, they had only been the simplest, by far the most impressive reactions had come some of the larger species, namely a pack of wolves who had apparently made their den close to where one of those...bloom trees, had developed, the pack having breathed in the heavy gasses gradually, allowing them to seemingly adapt to the changes.

Now, rather than the standard sleek, black coats they once possessed, there looked to be crystalline growths sprouting from about their mid back to the tops of their heads, all ranging in size.

And quite sharp, as he had found out the hard way one day.

Worse still, it seems this...armor...wasn't the only adaptation they had taken on, the odd creatures were actually able to...for the lack of a better term, _shoot_ the crystal shards at their victims.

That first hunt against some deer that had wondered in from the Nara ranch had been a truly unique sight, that first shard piercing the deer's leg before the pack descended on it...

He wasn't sure what Tsume's reaction would be to this new breed, but a part of him was a little afraid to see it...

Naruto had been a bit disturbed the first time he had seen the 'wolves', however, just like the little blobs they had been shockingly friendly to the boy, seeming much more like their domestic counterparts rather than the fierce lords of the forest they had been.

None of them had a name for the creatures yet, however Kane had some level of experience with these new life forms, and together than had all been working on a way to reverse the effects, and in other ways to harness it.

Apparently back in his age Kane had developed unique liquid tiberium injections, things designed to allow people and animals to live, and thrive, in the altered landscape, it had been essential for his people, as most had come from the 'yellow zones', as he had called it

When the Hokage had asked about these 'zones' he was simply answered with 'where your standing'.

The idea of most of the planet looking like this blighted land was chilling, to say the least.

Then he learned about a 'Red Zone', a place were no life could exist, at least not as humans knew it, where horrific lightning storms would tear apart the landscape, charging the tiberium and making it that much more dangerous, as tiberium could be quite explosive with that kind of power running through it, the clouds actually being generated in part to the particles given off by the tiberium, the creatures undergoing even more radical changes...

It was just such a farfetched story, but given what he had seen thus far, he could believe it.

As he came deeper into the 'sanctuary' as they had taken to calling it, Sarutobi couldn't help but remember that fateful day that Naruto had fallen into the hole not far from here, what would his life had been like if he had remained that 'normal boy'...

There was only one thing he could say for sure, he would be a lot more bored...a hell of a lot...

Making his way carefully across scared land, taking a moment now and again to look down the cracks that were starting to form in the earth, deep within the darkened reaches he was able to make out the faint glow, the signs of Naruto's lack of control...

Thank the gods that that was no longer the case.

After a time the aged leader had found the 'heart' of the sanctuary, Naruto's home.

Now this would normally be something he would have expected from Orochimaru, given how...grandiose it was.

It many ways it was just like any other clan home. It had a retaining wall, a similar 'open' structure of an overhanging roof with walkways, sliding doors, all quite normal.

Save for the fact that Naruto had formed the wall out of solid tiberium...and each 'high point' he had made was capped with a similar spear of crystal, giving the pace an unearthly look that could truly put one on edge...especially when the odd bolt of lightning from the growing storms would strike it, several long ropes that had been soaked with the, still experimental, liquid tiberium had acted as conduits, channeling the power into the walls, giving an offender a shock they would never recover from.

This place had been one of the first pieces of land he had bought, taking advantage of it's undesirable location and stability to pick it up cheap, and using his new techniques to help in the harvesting of the wood, especially after he had learned what this place would be turning into due to his bloodline. After that they had contracted a bit of outside help to build the main compound and the basic retaining wall, but by then Naruto had already started his own flow of cash, so there was little that the old man had had to help with.

All in all Naruto had only spent about two years in the little apartment that he had set aside for him, and if anything he was living far better for it.

Still, now was not the time to be gawking, he had a blond to talk to, and a test to prepare for.

One that could shape the blonds' future, and the future of the whole of the village, quite soon.


	3. Chapter 3

King of the Green  
>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>AN: STILL ALIVE!<p>

* * *

><p>A dull knocking brought Naruto out of his inner revere, the act itself bringing a smirk to his lips. There was only one person that knew where his house was, yet still after all these years he insisted on knocking. Though he supposed it was better than the old man just flickering into the house at will.<p>

People got killed that way, especially in a ninja village.

The teen had been busy this day. After dropping off the documents to his friends and doubling back to get his items he had to finish the modifications to the bracers he had ordered.

It was a unique weapon, not the bracers themselves, many ninja used such things to both defend and attack. However, his were designed specifically with his unique…condition…in mind.

He had yet to name them, and his tenants had yet to offer up any help in that regard, but the fact of the matter was that they were going to give him an edge in the coming years. It was simple in its brilliance, if he didn't say so himself, based primarily on some of the senbon launchers that some ninja preferred.

Just under the ridged armor plate that guarded from just past the wrist clean to his elbow were three small tubes, something that would normally house and fire the deadly needles, however his were different, the steel being lined with seals that would draw in and amplify his chakra, yet didn't allow the energy to bleed off into the surrounding structure and clothing.

The result was simple, within that small tube the raw radiation of Tiberium would focus, generating small needles of the deadly mineral.

When used in proper sequence, the seals would make the weapon, then the remaining chakra would pass into conversion seal at the back of the tube, making a high pressured burst of air launch the needles.

This was not a terribly new design, just costly to make. Most users of such weapons used small powder charges or the mechanical to generate the heat or pressure needed, but they were still, in essence, single use items. Usually a hold out weapon for when one was captured, letting the wielder have one last chance to escape, or start a fight with a 'bang'.

Most kunoichi carried one in some manner or another, everything from rigs more elaborate than his, launching up to a dozen, to those that only fired one but well concealed in the haft of a brush or the like. In the hands of poison experts such weapons could be devastating, he was hoping that his crystal would have similar effects.

Tightening the last belt the blond rose and snapped a hand out to the left, testing the weight before smirking.

Tenten was a genius, there could be no other word for it. The skills of her mother would go far. He adjusted his sleeves a bit even as he made his way to the front door and smiled at the old man before him. "What can I do for you sensei?"

The elderly leader graced him with a smile even as the blond ushered him in, "We just finished a meeting, and I'm afraid that the time has come for you to return to the spotlight."

That made the blond freeze, "No 'hello, how was your day' before that little explosive note?"

"Would you prefer such pleasantries?"

The teen's eyes closed as he chuckled, "You know me to well. Though I'm surprised that it would come so soon, is it really that time already, they're all graduating?"

"Indeed, the time passes all the faster when you detach yourself from the world, ask my old students. Beyond that, you have a test set up with the other graduates in three days, 'he held up a hand to forestall the boy's words, catching him with his mouth open, 'And before you ask, no, you won't be fighting any of the current graduates, instead you will face another boy that has had separate tutoring much like yourself. The nephew of Danzo Shimura."

The duo finally reached the sofa in the living room, Naruto quick to fetch a hot pot for the tea before joining him, still mulling over the bomb that was just dropped on him. Not only would he be fighting for his rank and his master, he would have to fight the son of the Kage's biggest rival to date. He could only smirk at that, the act mimicked by his two tenants. "Didn't want to make it easy on me, did you old man?" The two shared a chuckle before lapsing into a slightly tense silence. "Do you think I'm ready?"

The old Kage could only look at the boy in surprise before his eyes softened; it was so easy to forget that the young man before him was only fifteen, and had largely had his growth stunted due to his isolation even as his skills were improved by it. Something of a paradox. Sarutobi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking the blond from his thoughts, and giving him a smile. "Naruto, you know I have trained many ninja in my time. I've fought two wars, been on countless missions. There is very little that I have not seen. So take this as the absolute truth."

In Naruto's eyes the Kage seemed to grow younger, like he was seeing echoes of what this great man must have been before the ravages of time had taken their toll.

"You are one of the finest young men I have had the privilege to teach, and I believe that you will not only pass your test, but that you will dominate in a way that will leave everyone knowing with certainty that you are worthy of being not only my student, but the true embodiment of the Will of Fire. I could not have asked for a better student, and when you are a genin, I will begin your training in the true arts of the ninja. It will be my privilege to guide you into becoming the second God of Shinobi!"

Inside him Kane's smile grew. Things had certainly not been boring for him since he met that child so long ago. The Messiah turned to look at the great cage to see the bright, toothy grin of the fox, "**To think that Kushina's child would earn that level of praise…"**

The man nodded, "_Indeed, although it is to be expected with you and I guiding him…"_

The beast's grin grew, "**But of course."**

* * *

><p>For some, such time would pass like a flash, a test looming up on them before they knew it.<p>

But for one as energetic as Naruto, though it had been heavily curbed over the years thanks to the near constant training from those around him, it only seemed to crawl. The fastest the time had passed for him was when he was taking his gauntlets for their initial test run, yet that hadn't lasted as long as he had hoped. Tenten and Mitsuko were masters of their craft after all, so there was very little that had to be altered about them, primarily just the strap lengths as his forearms had gotten larger since he had ordered them.

Instead he took the opportunity to increase his presence in the village, personally taking stock of his investments as well as letting people get a slightly better look at him.

Most still couldn't place him, it was only a few of the more dire holdouts that saw him as he once was, the 'Kyuubi brat'. Though if he were to be honest a part of him liked the term now. Not the 'brat' part, obviously, but being compared to a being of such great knowledge and power was far from bad.

Ok, maybe the 'destruction' and 'malevolence' were things to be avoided, but still, a force of nature, and one never to be underestimated.

He'd taken the opportunity to try and visit the smithy every day, not only to renew his connection with the family, but to also check on how his new business contract was developing.

As he expected, he didn't have to wait long for a response. They sent one of the faster messenger birds (for civilians) to their current distributor to find out the validity of his claims, and after a few back-and-forth moments where they tried to dodge the question it was confirmed, much to their sadness, and lead to the man's loss of business.

Now the duo had one of the more lucrative contracts in the whole of the village, and could only wonder as to how he had come to them with such an offer.

It was a secret pleasure of his, watching their frustration grow as he kept his secrets. Only telling them that they would know when the rest of the populous did, mostly due to the fact that he wouldn't be able to keep the secret after his test.

For an adopted child, Tenten did mirror her mother's pout most wonderfully.

"Hey Sakura, scoot over!"

Said pinkette only leveled a scowl at her rival, "Why should I Ino-pig! I was here first!"

The blond shot her a dirty look, when was that name going to end? She at least had been trying to be civil.

But hey, two could play this game! "Look around you Forehead, this is the last area with any real space, don't make me sit next to Chouji…even if he made room, it would be just so that I could hold his chips."

Sakura gave a superior smirk, "I'll consider it…if…"

Ino felt a slight chill run up her spine, it was rare that Sakura got that kind of look in her eye, last time it cost her her favorite top, she got it back when they bet on the last exam, but it was still the principle of the thing. "If?"

"If you acknowledge me as Kunoichi of the year!"

"Denied!"

She scowled at her 'frienemy' "You know I always have the top spot Pig, I just want to hear you say it. Then I'll scoot over, I'll even share my dango!"

Ino gave a huff and crossed her arms under her bust, "Seeing it on paper and admitting it are two different things. And we both know that that's only in the tests, you lost overall against Sakae, so get off your high horse!"

That caused a tick mark to appear on her…voluminous…forehead; Sakae had always been something of a sore point. She felt for the girl, she really did, losing her family like that, but she didn't have to be so cold with everyone. She didn't speculate on boys, didn't seem to care about her class ranking, nothing, just training until she dropped day in and day out. Slighting everyone that would try to be friendly to her and just walking off. Male, female, didn't matter.

She wasn't the only girl that was annoyed by the last Uchiha, most of the girls in class considered her a rival, only one that may not have was shy girl of their class, the Hyuuga. Sakura knew something was driving the young woman, but who couldn't say they weren't driven by something in this world?

After holding out a moment longer Sakura let out a long sigh, "Fine, get over here. Then maybe you can give me some details of what is going on. Rumor mill says that there is a contest between two privately trained ninja?"

The blond nodded as she dropped into the seat, quick hands snatching up a dumpling before popping it in her mouth. "Yep, daddy says that one of the elders, Danza or something has a nephew that he privately trained, that he's to strong to be put on a rookie team and will be put in rotation as a 'plus one'."

Sakura took up one of the skewers before passing the last to Ino, "Okay, I get that, but why this contest? Who's the other one?"

The mind walker's eyes lit up a bit at the gossip, "That's the thing, apparently Danza wanted to put him on the team with Sakae, Kiba should have been put on your team as he was the dead last, but his mom requested him to be on a tracking team, so you're left one short. But that's the best part! Apparently Hokage-sama had a secret apprentice of his own! He's going to be the one that's fighting Danza's student! It's like something from a soap opera! Two old rivals, training new students that are walking the same path! The only way it would be better is if they were fighting over the same girl!"

Sakura just gave her friend a dull look, "You need to stop watching TV…"

The blond could only pout at that.

* * *

><p>Naruto currently stood in the main office of the Hokage, taking yet another mental inventory of his supplies before running a hand through his hair. He had to get his nerves under control…this was no big deal…just a fight with <em>the<em> Shimura Danzo's student…

The blond looked at the helmet that sat on the desk before him. Like the rest of his armor it was pitch black with red accents, a solid face mask with red lenses for the eyes and a built in air filtration system around the mouth and nose. The mask and helmet being able to detach if needed as the helm part was not unlike a samurai's hachi, though rather than being segmented plates his was a solid steel, the inner cloth and padding the same dark red of the lenses.

His armor itself was built to be both flexible and durable, multiple solid plates over the planes of his body that wouldn't need as much mobility, like the chest, parts of the back and the shoulders. Other parts were a dense black cloth formed as part of the armor-weave meshes that the ANBU used as part of their uniform. On the shoulders he and his right breast he had the symbol of Nod, the same red triangle with scorpion tail in side. On his belt though he had a red Leaf symbol, showing his 'second' allegiance.

This was going to be the day that Naruto came out of the shadows.

He absently adjusted the bracers once more, making a tight fist, one that was 'improper', keeping thumb tucked inside, but this motion caused the top section to slide back, revealing the rotary barrels of his senbon launchers. Letting the fist relax caused the plate to slide back forward. His hands drifted the this plates of his leg armor, a spark of chakra put a trio of flat, leaf bladed throwing knives in his right hand, while the left held a long dueling kunai.

He replaces them and took up his helmet, looking inside at the nearly unnoticeable seal work inside for the hundredth time before he slipped it on, the door behind him opening as the old man entered his office. "Naruto, it's time."

The blond smirked before sliding a lock in place on the neck, the re-breather hissing as it activated. The red lenses alighting as chakra flowed through the mask to keep its extra features ready at a moment's notice.

This rig had been fun for him. The lenses, if he focused chakra into 'his eyes', would snap into infrared, thermal, whatever he needed really. He was currently working on a seal that may allow him to share vision with another wearer, but that progress was slow…or the blond he thought that the key may lay in studying the Kage's scrying orb, but thus far he hadn't been allowed to, the elderly leader wanting him to be more proficient in control before he let him tinker with the relic.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "Ready as I'll ever be…now the true question is, are they ready for me?"

The old man smiled, "That, I highly doubt, especially when they see your armor's…accents."

The blond smirked, "You don't mind do you? Kinda makes it look like I'm not loyal…"

"But I know you are my boy, I know you are."

He nodded and places a hand on his master's shoulder, "Should we make a grand entrance?"

Sarutobi gave his own smirk, one that was mirrored by the tenets, "I wouldn't expect anything less…"

* * *

><p>Sai was currently standing in the middle of the training field. This was a new experience for him, he had been trained privately for so long, only ever exposed to the other ROOT members. The dark haired youth had out his sketch pad, making quick doodles of the people that caught his eye in the stands, though even that pastime was heavily influenced by the training, his eyes quickly picking out clan heirs and drawing them before finding the current clan heads, the Jonin sensei-to-be and some of the ANBU that were always present when so many influential people were present.<p>

He had just finished with the rather pronounced forehead of the pink haired girl when he felt the tingle of chakra fill the air, a swirl of air picking up and causing a number of leafs from the area to be pulled in before there was a large explosion of smoke.

A body flicker…but something more…

Chakra surged further, the smoke spread wide in the area before a small whirlwind filled the region, blowing it all away to show the Hokage and a tall, darkly armored man with him at the far end of the arena.

However, now surrounding the area, flanking the Kage and perfectly spaced in the ring were more of the darkly dressed figures, though these were both men and women judging by the body structures.

The tension in the arena shot through the roof at the appearance of the odd soldiers, for that is the only thing that they could be, suddenly surrounding the area.

ANBU drew swords.

Jonin pulled blades.

Students and civilians shot to their feet in sudden panic.

Yet the newcomers didn't move. All standing 'at ease', their legs spread slightly and arms clasped behind their backs.

Now that the smoke had cleared, and people were _slightly _less focused on those around them, they could see that this one had a black haori over his shoulders, red trim and the odd scorpion symbols at his breasts, though his back held a large Leaf symbol. A few of the civilians recognized the garment, one that the odd blond had been seen wearing around town.

Sarutobi raised a hand, staying the ANBU and the Jonin before the soldier with him stepped forward. He raised one hand, it held in a tight fist.

"ONE VISION!"

The solders around him clapped a fist over their hart, the sharp sound of clothed-flesh on steel echoing through the arena, "**ONE PURPOSE!**"

"PEACE THROUGH UNITY!"

"**UNITY THROUGH POWER!**"

All at once they raised their fists like the first and shouted, "**FOR NOD!**"

Sai's brush never stopped.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino shrank away from the figure close to them, the dull 'hiss' of breathing coming from the helmet of the woman who had joined the others in their proclamation unnerving them.<p>

They weren't the only who were still off put

"S-Sakura…who the hell are they!?"

"Like I know…"

"I-I thought this was supposed to be a contest, not some kind of invasion!"

"The Hokage came with them…m-maybe they are some kinda new ANBU?"

Ino took a few calming breaths, her stronger mind quickly reigning in her emotions to look at it more objectively, several of the clan heirs quickly doing managing the same. "No…they said Nod, that's that new conglomerate that started up! The one that's been spreading all over Fire and Wind!"

Sakura wasn't known for her keen mind for nothing, quickly putting pieces together, "Do you think that means that Hokage-sama had been training one of their members? I mean…why else would they be here?"

Before Ino could answer she became keenly aware that she was being watched…the armored woman had turned her head slightly, those baleful red lenses boring into her for several long moments, making a trickle of cold sweat run down the blonds' neck before she gave a slight nod, confirming the pinkette's theory much to the Yamanaka's surprise.

Nod was here…after never really being seen there were suddenly a dozen members here…and the _HOKAGE_ had trained one!? What the hell was going on!?

* * *

><p>The aged leader quickly made his way to the middle of the arena, the adorned warrior he arrived with following him two steps behind, one to the right, the perfect measure of a student to his master. As they passed the armored figures quick dropped to one knee even as the pair ignored them, it was all part of the plan after all, make the people here know that Nod was more than just a business, and that they would show honor to both Naruto and Sarutobi. They didn't need to know that they were just clones, which would be their little secret. Naruto's chakra was more than potent enough to make them, have them henge as needed, and feel like they had enough power to be actual people rather than constructs. These happened to be Shadow Clones, however the blond in question didn't really care for those, too easy to destroy, and his bloodline pushed him more to the earth techniques regardless. However, in this instance his altered earth clone technique would have taken too long for their little surprise.<p>

Sai held a ghost of a smile as his brush flew even as the Hokage approached, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he observed and recorded.

Danzo-sama would scold him if he did anything less.

The aged leader stopped in the center of the ring, turning to address those in the stands. "Ladies, gentlemen, clan heads, graduates. Thank you for baring with our sudden arrival and I hope you were not to alarmed by the Nod group's honor guard. We are gathered here to test who will be put on special rotation, made into a special genin for the lack of a better term. The winner will be placed with groups as they are needed, trained with special intent to act as support for any given situation and cross trained with different teams to ensure they can work together more efficiently. This is a pilot program, so for now there will be only one victor. The loser will be placed on Team Seven to fill the empty slot we've found ourselves with. Those competing will be Sai Shimura,' The Kage gestured to the pale lad who had finally put his brush and book away, 'Nephew and apprentice to Danzo Shimura, former head of the ANBU Black Ops. His opponent today will be Naruto Uzumaki, my apprentice and representative of the Nod group." The stands started to chatter excitedly, some in shock at having members of Nod here, others knowing the name, and knowing what that meant…

The Kage turned to face the two youths, "Combatants, are you ready?"

Sai, his smile still present, drew a tanto from the small of his back, ANBU issue, held in the reverse grip as he slid into a ready stance. "Yes, Hokage-dono."

Sarutobi looked to Naruto, the blond clapping his hands together, a green glow, almost like flames surrounding his hands before he slammed the right into the ground. Instantly arcs of blue-green energy danced from his gloved hands into the dirt, slowly he drew the hand back, a long green staff of crystal coming with him as he rose back to his full height. With a quick sweep of his right leg he snapped the shaft off and spun it several times like a quarterstaff. With a clap it stuck his left hand and a flash lit up the area, when their eyes cleared they saw it was now an ornate looking crystal spear with a broad, leaf shaped blade. He dropped into a slight crouch, the spear held a bit high, like he would be thrusting downward with it.

The rough hiss of a voice echoed through the silent arena, "Ready sensei."

The Hokage gave a great chop to the air between them, "BEGIN!"


End file.
